Crush and Burns
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: DISCONTINUE. Berawal dari rencana Pein Rikudou menyerang Konoha. Shounei ai. Pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru, ShikaTema, SaiIno and many more. Crack canon. Prolog. R&R plz


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru, KibaHina, ShikaTema, and many more

-Crack canon, separuh spoiler, selebihnya karangan author. Tidak asli berdasarkan manga sebenarnya, tidak perlu menghubung-hubungkan, resiko kebingungan tidak ditanggung autor, jagalah kewarasan anda selama membaca

-Setting: pertarungan Shinobi Konoha dan Suna melawan tujuh Pein ditempat berbeda. Perhatikan dialog dan keterangan

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

Summary:

Berawal dari rencana Pein Rikudou menyerang Konoha. Shounei ai. Pairing SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru, ShikaTema, SaiIno and many more. Crack canon. Prolog. R&R plz

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**CRUSH AND BURNS © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

**Hero's Come Back**

Asap hitam membumbung, ledakan meletup, hancur, porak-poranda, mayat bergelimpangan.

Pemandangan itulah yang ditangkap mata safir seorang pemuda berambut pirang ketika dia menjejakkan kembali ke kampung halamannya.

"Akatsuki datang, Pein Rikudo menyerang Konoha."

Memang hanya enam kata itu yang dibawa Gamakichi ketika Naruto sedang berlatih di gunung katak. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tak menyangka kalau kondisinya segawat ini.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto menyeberang lautan api yang membakar semak di dekatnya dan menghampiri seorang lelaki berkuncir yang sedang berlutut di dekat sosok tubuh bermasker yang tak sadarkan diri, "Iruka-sensei, apa Kakashi-sensei tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki dengan luka memanjang di hidungnya itu menggeleng getir, air mata mengalir dari dua matanya, bercampur dengan darah yang melekat di pipi dan pelipisnya. Bibir Iruka bergetar tak terkendali, "Naruto, dia tidak bernafas..."

Pemuda pirang itu tercekat, tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam tangan mantan gurunya, berusaha berfikir jernih walaupun amarah dan kekhawatirannya sudah mencapai kepala, "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Kakashi-sensei orang yang kuat. Beliau pasti selamat," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Iruka lebih erat, mencoba mengalirkan keteguhan pada pengasuhnya sejak kecil itu.

Naruto memandang sekeliling mencoba mencari bantuan dari ninja medis yang ada. Tapi nihil. Tak ada seorangpun di sana dalam jarak pandang sepuluh meter, kecuali Chuunin dan Jounin yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Bawalah Kakashi-sensei ke Hokage tower. Sakura dan Godaime-baachan pasti mampu menyembuhkan beliau. Aku akan mencari Pein."

Naruto sudah berdiri dan bersiap melompat ke pohon terdekat, ketika tarikan di jubahnya membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hati-hati, Naruto, mereka menginginkan Kyuubi," Iruka menatap khawatir mantan muridnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang nyawanya paling terancam disini,"

Naruto tesenyum, bukan senyuman bodoh seperti yang sering Iruka lihat 5 tahun yang lalu, tapi senyuman percaya diri yang terlampau gagah, yang membuat Iruka menyangsikan kalau pemuda di depannya ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang dia kenal.

"Tenang saja, Sensei. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil menjadi Hokage dan membawa Sasuke-teme kembali ke Konoha."

Dan pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan Iruka yang sekali lagi mengalirkan air mata, "Minato-sama, anak anda sudah dewasa dan menjadi Shinobi hebat."

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba dan Hinata VS Ningendou (Human Realm) Pein**

"Hinata...!"

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender roboh seketika di antara tubuh-tubuh lain yang sudah lebih dahulu terkapar di tanah.

Kiba, pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan bertato segitiga di masing pipinya yang tadi berteriak, tidak sempat mencapai teman satu timnya itu sebelum Hinata terhempas.

"Hinata bertahanlah,"

Tanpa berfikir, tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang lain meregang nyawa di sekelilingnya, pemuda itu menggengam tangan putih Hinata yang bersimbah darah.

"Hinata bertahanlah,"

Gadis itu terbatuk hebat, mengalirkan lebih banyak cairan merah dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ki..kiba-kun, ma..maaf, a..aku..."

Terputus, tak ada lanjutan.

Konoha yang tadi ribut dalam ricuh ledakan mendadak sunyi seiring mata lavender pewaris utama Hyuuga itu tertutup pelan.

Kiba meraung murka, lalu bangkit menerjang dengan membabi-buta, Akamaru menyusulnya. Menyingkirkan Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri dengan tangan membentuk segel Kagemane no Jutsu dan Temari yang mencengkam pundaknya yang berdarah.

"Mati kau Pein...!"

Ledakan lain menggema.

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Maito Guy, Sai dan Ino VS Jigokudou (Hell Realm) Pein**

"Ino-chan, tetaplah di belakangku dan jangan sekalipun menggunakan jutsu itu lagi," seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berambut eboni berdiri sambil memegang gulungan kertas dan kuas tinta seolah dua benda itu adalah katana runcing bermata tajam.

"Tapi, Sai-kun..."

"Diamlah dan jangan membantah kali ini saja. Yang kita lawan adalah pemimpin Akatsuki yang tidak bisa mati." desisnya. Sai melirik laki-laki berbaju hijau ketat disebelahnya. "Sensei, kita serang bersama?"

Lelaki berambut bob yang dia tanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang menyilaukan, "Dynamikku Entori ku siap kapan saja untuk bergabung dengan Chaoujuu Giga milikmu,"

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Neji, Gaara dan dua orang Anbu VS Chikushoudou (Animal Realm) Man Pein**

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah mengerakkan pasir dari gucinya untuk menangkap Neji yang akan tersungkur di tanah. Secepat kilat lengan pucatnya menopang pemuda Hyuuga itu, walaupun mata emeraldnya tetap terpancang pada sosok berjubah hitam di depannya tanpa berpaling seincipun.

"Neji-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara rendah pemuda itu mengalun datar, "apa kunai itu beracun?" Gaara mengacu pada luka sambitan yang tadi menyerempet pemuda di pelukannya.

Dua orang lelaki berseragam Anbu dan bertopeng Saru berdiri dengan siaga di depan kedua pemuda itu. Melindungi mereka dari serangan lain sang pemimpin Akatsuki.

"Tidak, Kazekage-sama, hanya Akasuna no Sasori dan Zetzu spesialisasi racun di Akatsuki. Gayaku tidak seperti mereka," Pein bergumam sinis. Memberikan tatapan melecehkan lewat Rinegannya pada dua Anbu di depannya.

Neji bereaksi, menegakkan diri dari pegangan si rambut merah, "Hinata-sama.."

Akhirnya mata emerald itu menoleh juga, menatap lavender yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Apa?"

"Byakuganku tidak menditeksi chakra Hinata-sama,"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Neesan, Kiba dan pemuda Nara itu bersamanya... Dia akan baik-baik saja!" bantah Gaara secepatnya. Tidak ada gunanya membagi pikiran di tengah pertarungan. Hanya membuka celah pada musuh yang sedari tadi berada di atas angin.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu cemas. Kalian akan menyusulnya ke neraka sebentar lagi," suara pemimpin Akatsuki itu menyambung datar seiring dengan serangan bunglon raksasa yang menerjang empat pemuda itu.

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Kurenai, Chouji, Rock Lee dan Sakura VS Gekidou (Hugry Ghost Realm) Pein**

"Kurenai-sensei, bertahanlah..." Sakura berusaha berkosentrasi menutup luka sobek di perut wanita di depannya.

"Su..sudahlah, Sakura, jangan membuang chakramu percuma," Kurenai menyingkirkan tangan si gadis berambut pink dari perutnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "hanya saja berjanjilah padaku, jaga putraku dan Asuma baik-baik, buat dia menjadi Shinobi hebat seperti ayahnya,"

"Baiklah sensei,"

Terisak, air mata jatuh dari dua mata hijau itu.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Shikamaru, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk melihatnya melatih Asuma kecil,"

Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk putus asa.

Dan getaran dari tanah ketika Pein menghantam Rock Lee dan Chouji bersaamaan membuat Sakura berdiri dengan tatapan nyalang dan tangan terkepal.

"Shannaro...!"

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Kankuro, Anko, Tenten, dan Anbu VS Shuradou (Asura Realm) Pein**

Puluhan kunai, shuriken dan bom kertas melayang dari gulungan yang dibentangkan seorang gadis bercepol dua, menyerang sesosok pria dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

"Tenten, awas!"

Tubuh itu terhempas ketika Anko menariknya, dan Kugutsu Kankuro menahan mereka sebelum menghantam tanah dengan kekuatan mengerikan akibat serangan sang pemimpin Akatsuki.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Dua wanita itu mengangguk.

"Baik, kita serang sekali lagi." Pemuda dengan coretan ungu di wajahnya itu melirik pada dua rekannya dan seorang Anbu disampingnya, "Dalam hitungan ketiga!"

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Shino, Konohamaru dan Hanabi VS Cìkushoudou (Animal Realm) Woman Pein**

"Sial," pemuda bergoogle hitam menggibaskan tangannya ke kiri, "Konohamaru, Hanabi serang sekarang!"

Seorang pemuda dan gadis bermata lavender menghantam sosok berjubah hitam dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Pein terdorong mundur sedikit. Tapi pemimpin Akatsuki itu seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa, lengannya terulur ganas untuk menyerang dua orang yang tadi mendesaknya.

"Shino, Konohamaru, Hanabi mundur!" suara lantang menggema, "Rasengan!"

Dan Pein terlempar jauh ke belakang, menghantam pohon setelah berputar liar seperti gasing.

Naruto berdiri dengan bergaya sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jempol kanannya, "Yap, serangan tepat di dada." cengirnya.

"Naruto-nii untunglah kau datang! Bagaimana teman yang lain?" Konohamaru menghampiri pemuda pirang itu secepatnya setelah membantu gadis Hyuuga di sebelahnya berdiri.

"Entahlah, aku baru berhasil menemukan kalian..." Naruto memandang miris sekelilingnya, pada seorang Anbu dan beberapa Chunin dan Jounin yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Ow, masalah kita belum selesai teman-teman," mata safir Naruto mengernyit ketika dilihatnya Pein yang tadi tersungkur bangkit lagi.

"Memang selalu begitu. Sebaiknya kau pergi mencari Yamato-taichou dan Neji untuk jelasnya. Kami akan menangani di sini," Shino membentangkan tangannya lagi dan titik-titik hitam amat banyak yang dikenal Naruto sebagai serangga kebanggaan klan Aburame bermunculan dari lengan pemuda bergoogle hitam itu.

"Baiklah, akan ku tinggalkan tiga Bushin-ku untuk menjadi tameng kalian." jari Naruto membentuk segel dan dengan pop pelan tiga kopiannya muncul dan berdiri di depan Shino, Konohamaru dan Hanabi. "Jangan mati!" pesannya sebelum melompat dan menghilang di balik asap yang membumbung.

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Neji dan Gaara VS Chikushoudou (Animal Realm) Man Pein**

"Gaara!" Suara Naruto menggema seiring tangannya menangkap pemuda berambut merah yang terhempas ke belakang dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

Tapi sang Kazekage malah memberontak liar, menggerakkan dua tangannya membentuk tameng pasir pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang jatuh jauh di depannya, mencoba melindunginya dari hujaman serangan Pein yang membabi-buta.

"Sial," Naruto mengumpat sekencangnya dan menarik keluar kunainya. Tanpa berfikir, pemuda itu melompat maju, menyabet sang pemimpin Akatsuki dan menarik Neji mundur bersamanya dalam jarak aman.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari musuh di depaannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi,"

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh dengan bingung karena jawaban Neji sangat tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau dengar, Gaara, jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." bentak pemuda Hyuuga itu pada sosok rambut merah di hadapannya. Tapi berlawanan dengan suaranya yang marah, tangan Neji malah mengenggam erat jari pucat Gaara.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya melindungimu,"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, kalau kau hanya berniat menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai tamengku, lebih baik aku mati dengan usus terbuyar."

Mata emerald itu berpaling terluka, "Aku tidak sengaja. Tubuhku reflek bergerak melakukannya."

Jari Neji naik untuk menyingkirkan sedikit rambut merah dari tato-ai di kening pemuda di hadapannya, "Dengar, kalau kau terluka karena aku, bukan hanya Temari-nee, Kankuro dan warga Suna yang akan menuntut balas padaku. Tapi aku juga akan menggorok leherku sendiri saat itu juga,"

"Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Gaara marah.

"Kalau begitu berhenti membuatku khawatir."

Gaara terdiam.

Bahkan sepertinya Pein pun ikut menatap dua pemuda itu dengan tertarik.

Neji sudah mendekatkan kepalanya, memiringkannya sedikit dalam sudut yang tepat. Tapi dadanya langsung didorong oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang entah sejak kapan berlutut di antara mereka.

"Oi oi oi, maaf menginterupsi, tapi kita sedang berada ditengah pertarungan menghadapi bos Akatsuki. Bisakah kalian sedikit serius."

Mata lavender Neji membelalak bingung, "Kau masih di sini? Seharusnya kau bergabung dengan Yamato-taichou untuk menemukan tubuh Pein yang asli,"

"Apa?" Naruto balas membelak bingung.

"Pein yang kami lawan tidak akan mati kalau Pein yang asli belum berhasil dikalahkan,"

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal!" pemuda pirang itu membentuk segel Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu dan memunculkan kopiaannya dalam jumlah tak terhitung, "kutinggal tiga bushinku untuk kalian, manfaatkan baik-baik."

Naruto sudah akan melompat pergi ketika suara Pein menahannya.

"Cih, drama percintaan yang tragis. Persis seperti lelaki bermasker dan pacarnya yang berkuncir itu."

Naruto berbalik pelan, mata safirnya menyipit dalam kemarahan, "Jadi kau yang melukai Kakashi-sensei?"

Pein balas menatap tidak perduli.

"Bunuh dia untukku!" geram Naruto pada dua pemuda di hadapannya. Lalu dalam sekali sentakan Naruto dan beribu kopiannya berpencar meninggalkan tempat itu.

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Yamato, Kotetsu, dan Izumo VS Konan**

"Cih, sialan," Yamato mengumpat ketika jutsunya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh seorang wanita berambut biru yan merupakan tangan kanan sang pemimpin Akatsuki, "kalau begini terus Konoha akan lebih dahulu hancur sebelum aku menemukan tubuh Pein yang asli."

Mantan Anbu itu menoleh pada dua rekannya.

"Kami akan menanganinya. Yamato-taichou pergi saja," kata Izumo penuh tekad, walaupun kakinya yang berdarah bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Tidak, kalian akan terbunuh sia-sia. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama,"

"Rasengan..!"

Suara lantang itu membelah hutan, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyerang Konan tepat di dada, membuat tubuh wanita itu bepencar dalam jutaan helai kertas lalu berkumpul lagi di satu titik agak jauh di depan, tidak tampak terluka, tapi terpeta jelas kalau serangan tadi sempat mengguncangnya.

Sosok penyerang itu berdiri membelakangi, jubah orangenya berkibar menakjubkan berlatar hutan yang berasap. Tak perlu ditanya, tiga orang tadi tahu benar siapa dia.

"Naruto!" bentakan keras terdengar dari Yamato. Senang, khawatir, sekaligus marah, bercampur dalam nada suaranya.

"Yo, Naruto Uzumaki kembali untuk menyelamatkan Konoha!" jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil menempelkan dua jarinya di dahi.

"Apa-apaan kau, kenapa tidak berada digunung katak. Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Kupercepat. Maaf saja, aku tidak mungkin berlatih malas-malasan selama Pein membunuh teman-temanku."

"Bodoh!" desis Yamato mencela, tapi tangan lelaki itu meremas bahu Naruto dengan rasa bangga yang meluap-luap.

"Well, kau partner Pein itu kan. Katakan dimana tubuh aslinya?" tunjuk Naruto pada pada wanita yang mulai terbang membentuk sayap dari kertas yang membentuk tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, kertas-kertas tajam berbentuk suriken balas menyerang Yamato dan Naruto. Sedangkan Izumo langsung dibopong Kotetsu ke balik pohon terdekat.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha," teriak Naruto pada dua orang itu, "bantu Godaime baachan mengevakuasi teman-teman yang terluka!"

Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk singkat dan menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak perduli walau kau seorang wanita. Katakan dimana Pein sebelum aku menghajarmu dan membuatmu menangis." Naruto menyerang Konan secara frontal dengan kunainya, tapi pisau kertas wanita itu menahan sasarannya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi!"

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Shikamaru dan Temari VS Ningendou (Human Realm) Pein**

"Temari, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru menatap cemas pada gadis berkucir empat di sampingnya yang berdiri bertopang pada kipas besarnya.

"Yah, hanya sedikit kesakitan, tidak apa-apa,"

"Sial..." Shikamaru memaki ketika matanya menemukan sosok Kiba dan Akamaru yang baru saja terpelanting diserang Pein. Untung saja ketika kejadian itu tiga buah Bushin Naruto sampai dan menghalangi tangan pemimpin Akatsuki yang sudah akan menembus jantung pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatur sebuah rencana, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari ketika mata emeraldnya ikut menatap Kiba yang pingsan.

"Tidak, kita hanya bisa menunggu Yamato-taichou berhasil menemukan tubuh asli Pein dan mengalahkannya. Kau bertahanlah, aku pasti melindungimu walaupun harus mati."

Wajah Temari merona merah, "Terima kasih,"

Perlahan jari gadis itu menggenggam tangan pemuda berkucir disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah,"

*****

**CRASH AND BURNS**

*****

**Chouji, Rock Lee dan Sakura VS Gekidou (Hungry Ghost Realm) Pein**

"Konoha Senpuu!" Rock Lee berhasil menendang Pein dan menarik Sakura mundur.

"Nikudan Sensa!" Chouji ikut melancarkan serangannya juga, tepat ditempat yang dihantam rekannya, menimbulkan kretak kencang tanda tulang yang patah. Membuat pemuda gemuk itu tersenyum senang.

Tapi Pein malah menyerigai, lengannya terulur untuk mencapai katana milik salah seorang Chunin yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Serentak Sakura dan Lee berteriak.

Tapi pedang itu tidak sempat menebas tubuh Chouji, karena sebelum mencapai sasaran, katana itu berubah haluan untuk menebas tiga sosok berambut pirang yang menyergap Pein dari belakang.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak kencang, gagal menyembunyikan nada senang disuaranya.

"Hanya Bushin," balas Lee tak kalah kencang ketika tiga sosok pirang itu menghilang dalam pop pelan.

Pein yang lengah dimanfaatkan Chouji untuk melompat mundur dan bergabung dengan dua rekannya.

*****

**CRUSH AND BURNS**

*****

**Yamato dan Naruto Kyuubi VS Konan dan Tendou (Deva Realm) Pein**

Yamato menoleh kebelakang ketika ledakan kencang mengema dan menggetarkan seluruh hutan.

"Shinobi Konoha lain yang gugur," komentar Konan pelan sambil mengikuti arah pandangan lelaki di hadapannya dengan santai.

Naruto Kyuubi meraung kencang, lengannya menyerang membabi-buta kearah Konan yang menghindarinya dengan gerakan luwes seringan lambaian kertas. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali berpencar dalam jutaan helai, wanita itu masih menatap sombong lewat matanya yang berpelupuk tebal.

"Naruto tenangkan dirimu!" Yamato berucap sia-sia, pemuda pirang di hadapannya sudah memunculkan ekor ke lima karena terprovokasi ucapan Konan. Sosok Naruto sekarang sudah total membentuk siluman berekor raksasa yang diselimuti chakra orange. Tapi Yamato benar-benar salut, Naruto masih mempertahankan kesadarannya dan mengengendalikan Kyuubi.

"Gawat, Naruto akan masuk ke dalam perangkap Pein jika terus seperti ini," Yamato menangkis serangan Konan dengan jutsu pohonnya ketika wanita itu melempar panah kertasnya ke arahnya dan Kyuubi.

Naruto Kyuubi meraung lagi, teriakannya membelah hutan dengan teramat mencekam, memunculkan ekor baru di antara lima ekor yang melambai mengancam.

"Sial..." Yamato menatap khawatir, dia sudah mengeluarkan kertas segel dari sakunya, berniat menghentikan Naruto sebelum bertranformasi menjadi ekor enam. Naruto yang bergantung pada kekuatan Kyuubi bukan orang yang diharapkannya membantu menemukan sosok Pein.

Mantan Anbu itu melompat, berpijak pada jutsunya, tapi sebelum segel menyentuh Kyuubi, mata merah itu mendelik mengancam. Tidak menyerang, hanya mengibas agar Yamato melompat menjauh.

Yamato mendarat lagi dengan terpaksa. Menjaga jarak dari jangkauan Kyuubi yang seolah memintanya tidak ikut campur.

Dan seolah tak tertangkap mata, tangan siluman yang bercakar itu mengibas pohon terdekat ke arah Konan dengan beringas. Menumbangkan berpuluh-puluh pohon dalam sekejap.

Wanita itu melompat dan menyerang Kyuubi dengan kertasnya. Tepat sasaran. Tapi tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Kyuubi meraung lagi.

Mengumpulkan chakra hitam di sekelilingnya. Bola energi besar keluar lewat mulutnya, lebih besar dari pada ketika melawan Orochimaru, tepat mengarah pada Konan yang diam membeku.

Yamato menatapnya dengan takjub. Bahkan walaupun wanita Akatsuki itu memiliki Magekyou Sharigan dan memindahkan serangan Kyuubi ke dimensi lain, Yamato yakin dia akan tetap mati.

Serangan Kyuubi benar-benar nyaris memporak-porandakan wanita itu andai saja sesosok berambut orange, bermata riakan air khas Rinegan, dan berjubah Akatsuki, tidak menahan laju bola energi itu lalu melemparnya keatas.

"Pein," desis Konan.

Mata Yamato menyipit curiga. Inikah tubuh asli Pein?

Kyuubi menghentakkan dua tangannya, hampir tepat mengenai Pein andai saja laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan Kuchiyose Summon, memanggil seekor Mustang raksasa yang menahan serangan Kyuubi.

Lengan Pein membentuk segel ketika dalam dua detik Mustangnya hilang dalam kepulan asap, berganti dengan keenam Pein yang dikenal Yamato sedang memporak-porandakan Konoha.

**TBC**

XxXxX

Autor's note lagi:

Huah, saia bener-bener lupa kalo Taichau itu tulisannya Taichou, dasar saia orang Indonesia. Thanxs buat Sefa-sama yang dah ngoreksi.

Saia juga sudah mengedit nama Pein 1, 2, 3 sampe 6 dengan nama paten milik Masashi Kishimoto. Thanxs buat mencontreng tanda kedewasaan aka Helena.

Saia juga lupa kalo Pein itu ada 8, Rikudou ditambah Pein Nagato. Huah... Prolog saia bener-bener ancur.

Silahkan komentar, kritik dan sarannya.

**REVIEW PLEASE…!**


End file.
